


Bail money, Bentley, and Bexley

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: Meet-Ugly allbingo fics 2019 [9]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: allbingo, Gen, Meet-Ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Modern au. When Zo called Leo to bail him out he didn't expect this stranger with expensive tastes to show up.For the allbingo Meet-Ugly prompt "rich bastard"





	Bail money, Bentley, and Bexley

"Who the hell are you?" Zo demanded.

The man gave him a look from beneath his lashes as if he couldn't bear to look straight at Zo. His voice, when he spoke, was low, almost hoarse, and cultured. "My name is Girolamo Riario. However what I believe you wish to know is why I am here and I can tell you that I am here on behalf of Leonardo."

"Leo sent you?" Zo stared at Riario, noting the expensive clothing, black suit, white shirt, navy tie, and long black overcoat that had had to be wool or maybe cashmere and probably cost as much as the entire contents of Zo's wardrobe. Unless he was a lawyer he'd probably never been inside a police station before.

Riario gave a solemn nod. "He is otherwise occupied and also unable to pay your bail money. I offered to come in his place."

"I'm innocent," Zo said and this time at least it was true. He signed for his personal effects, shoved his wallet, keys, and phone in his pockets and headed for the exit. Riario followed.

"My car is outside," Riario said, raising his voice a little. "Leonardo asked me to bring you to him."

Zo paused in the middle of the pavement, spotted an elegant and out of place vehicle. "The black Bentley?"

"It's storm grey but otherwise yes."

Zo eyed Riario suspiciously and with a little envy. "You're a rich bastard, aren't you?"

"Correct, on both counts," Riario said without a trace of emotion. "I was not without resources previously but upon my father's recent death I inherited his substantial estate, including a rather pointless title, despite my illegitimacy." 

Zo felt a pang of guilt about his reckless comment though he couldn't have expected that reaction. He watched Riario climb into the driver's seat of the Bentley. At least he didn't have a chauffeur, though why would you own such a beautiful car and never drive it yourself?

Riario started the engine but made no move to pull away, so maybe Zo hadn't blown it. He was not going to pass up this chance to ride in a vehicle that cost over £150 grand and quickly climbed into the passenger seat. Riario edged the car into traffic as soon as Zo put on his seatbelt.

Zo stared out of the side window as they crawled along the busy roads, stopping frequently at traffic lights which seemed to be against them.

"I'm sorry about your father," Zo said at last.

"Don’t be." Riario took the opportunity, as they stopped at another red light, to slip on dark sunglasses. "I am not."

Zo wasn't sure how to respond to that. He went with, "And I didn't mean anything by the bastard thing. I mean, I can't really talk and Leo's as much a bastard as anyone. It was more in the sense of you know..." He waved one hand.

"That I am not a nice person?"

So much for smoothing things over. "I don't know you yet," Zo offered. Though that quip about his father…on the other hand, maybe Riario senior had been an abusive git.

"All rich people are perhaps bastards to some extent?" Riario offered.

Zo got the impression he was half-teasing, half-serious. "Yeah, maybe. You have to be ruthless to get rich and stay rich, or inherit from someone who's ruthless."

"Alas I lay claim to six of the former and half a dozen of the latter." Riario spun the steering wheel, taking an unexpected turn.

Zo stared at the road signs. "Where are we going?"

"To my father's house - my house, now, though I am still adjusting to that reality," Riario said. "It's in Bexley. Leonardo is staying there, designing statues and a fountain for the grounds."

Right, that was how Leo had met Riario, he was Leo's latest patron. So Leo had managed to weasel his way into staying in some posh house which would be a vast improvement on the back room of the studio he worked at. Leo lived mostly in his head anyway and so didn't mind the cramped conditions - pretty much a boxroom - but Zo had been pretty much couch-surfing for years, currently risking overstaying his welcome with Nico, and he would jump at the chance to stay in what must be a grand house. King-size bedroom, ensuite...a butler maybe?

"Nice for Leo," Zo said.

"Nice for you too," Riario said mildly. "It will be almost dinner time when we reach the house and I see little point in driving you back home tonight."

Wait, he was going to get to stay? Zo tried to play it cool.

"Well, if you insist."

"Leonardo insists," Riario said. "So therefore I must also."

The way Riario kept saying "Leonardo" instead of "Leo" was bugging Zo slightly but then posh people did things like that, didn't they? Overformal, faux respect, insulting someone and then signing off as "your obedient servant" or maybe that last was just something that happened in "Hamilton".

That sparked Zo's interest in another direction. "You said you had a title?"

"Yes. But it's essentially meaningless today," Riario said.

"Bet it still opens doors." People could be very impressed by such things.

Riario gave a small shrug. "On occasion."

The rest of the journey proceeded in silence. Zo had no more questions for the moment and Riario made no effort to engage in small talk. Zo took the time to admire the car's interior with the hand stitched leather and polished walnut.

When they pulled up in front of the house Zo gazed at it with similar admiration. It wasn't a mansion, exactly, but it was a huge red-brick building with a sweeping gravel drive. Presumably there was a large expanse of garden behind the house for the stonework Leo was designing.

Zo gave a low whistle as he climbed out of the car. "This must cost a bit."

"It was valued at £2.2 million by the estate executor." 

There was no pride or smugness in Riaro's tone. This was just a fact. It was a little unnerving to be honest. Zo would have almost preferred smug rich bastard over this calm facade. Who knew what Riario was feeling when he was so contained.

"Damn, that's at least two million over my budget," Zo joked. To his surprise and delight, Riario gave a small but genuine laugh.

"Come. Leonardo will be glad to see you," Riario said and led the way to the front door.

"Hey. Thanks for coming to get me," Zo said. If Leo liked Riario, and from what little Leo had said on the subject - he talked much more about the opportunity to work on some statuary than his benefactor - that was the case, and given that Riario had been the one to pony up the bail money, he ought to at least try and be gracious.

Riario nodded. "I'll call my lawyer," he said, as he opened the door. "I'm sure this misunderstanding of yours can be sorted out amicably."

Zo hoped so. Maybe Riario was a rich bastard but if he was going to give out favours to Leo and his friends so easily then it paid to acknowledge him as their rich bastard.


End file.
